Ways to piss off avengers Thor
by Pictrixel
Summary: Loki wants revenge. He stumbles across a list on and hilarity comes about. 15 ways to piss off Sir Thor, more ways to piss of avengers on profile


i had some free time. this blossomed from that ^^'

**How to Properly Piss off Thor**

The whole list was ridiculous to him why on earth would anyone write a list of ways to piss someone off? Or a whole group? Loki looked across the group of avengers who he was currently stalking, waiting to exact his revenge. He looked at the list he had printed from the author didnt sound very trust worthy... her name was pictrixel, seriously pictrixel, she sounded like an uber nerd, and gandalf fangirl...-_-' ...but he digressed time to check the list on ways to piss off Thor at the top of the list.

Thor -

**1. ask him when he leaves the restroom if he was successful in releasing the thunder**

i give credit to hannah-mation on deviant art for this one. read her comics "assemble"..."barton you monster!"

**2. ask him what conditioner he uses, tell him its uber shiny and luscious and that your **jealous.

he actually proceeded to tell loki it was pantene with moisture lock and herbal essence volimizing conditioner mix

**3. walk up to him (if you are male, cross dress) , squeeze your chest dramaticly and yell "Dammit! thor your tits are still bigger than mine!"**

he then procceded to tell poor loki that he must work out more, and trie to pick him up and take him back tothe avengers tower for a little downtime with thor's "hammer"

**4. ask him if he is using his hammer to compensate for having a "little screwdriver"**

he was actually quite offended by this one, probably because it was true. luckily loki was well endowed thanks to his frost giant blood.

**5. ask him if thats why he hasnt sealed the deal with jane. **

when loki actually asked him this one he proceeded to throw his hammer at loki's head, and other areas. Jane was not amused. Strange how scary the stick thin astrophysicist could be.

**6. introduce him to the thorki fandum ( thor x loki)**

his reaction was rather odd, he actually seemed to really enjoy the fandom...creepy. He again then attempted to have loki view his"hammer" much to jane's chagrin

**7. put the filter on to mature stories only. **

it was great until he figured out how to search for other pairings...like loki X hulk bondage. He really really enjoyed that one.

**8. let him see thorki on deviant art...lots of images. **

again he got the same reaction as the fanficiton. thor was rather pleased to see how people artisticly recreated his "manly assets". Loki however was not. he couldnt tell you the number of times someone had drawn him with cat ears, and blush and why was he on the bottom? he was a god dammit! not a "neko" as they called it.

**9. tape his reaction on your i -phone and give it to stark**

stark was both amused and deeply disturbed. :) especially when he saw thor search for tonyX anything that moves...he had to say...his fangirls...were rather inventive...he didnt even know it was possible to do something like that with a toaster. :3

**10. ask him if he ever used loki's helmet to fill his manly needs...(loki actually cringed looking at this one, muttering to himself" i will never wear that helmet again")**

the worst part was when thor looked at him shocked and asked...HOW DID YOU KNOW?, yep, there is no way he is going to wear that helmet ever again.

**11. ask him if while he wereth mothers draperies if he also wereth her panties. **

loki proceeded to vomit at thors resonse to this question, apparently there mother doesnt where panties. he has his own pair that he like to wear that allows the "boys" to breathe

**12. paint his hammer pink. and draw a mustache on in permanent marker. **

Loki hadnt expected this reaction. Aparently he like the decor change and decided to change his outfit to match, for weeks stark told him he looked like blossom from the power puff girls. loki had no idea what the hell a power puff was.

**13. tell him that the word "blow"means friendly greeting, then wait for him to politely ask Fury to "blow him"**

Fury gave him janitorial duties for a month...it was magical.

**14. tell him a yo mammaw joke as followed..."..yo mammaw is so...oh wait, i shouldnt talk about yo mammaw, ive never met the man."**

Thor then reminded him that even though he was adopted the same woman had raised them... he them informed him that frigga was no longer a man, she had the surgery to correct that years ago.

**15. Convince him that tattoos arent permanent and then proceed to tattoo him in his sleep... **

quite honeslty thor actually liked th pinky pie tattoo on his posterior, he said it gave him character. loki then proceeded to face palm...repeatedly.

please review! go to my profile and expect more how to piss off avenger fics, have any you think i should add? tell me in the review!

kay thanks, and tell your friends ^_^


End file.
